21 Jun 2015
#Want to Want Me (0) jason derulo (2 weeks at #1) (12 weeks) #The Hills (+2) the weeknd (new peak) (4 weeks) #Good for You (new) selena gomez, asap rocky #Sparks (+1) hilary duff (new peak) (6 weeks) #Rule the World (-2) walk off the earth (peak #3) (11 weeks) #One Last Time (+2) ariana grande (peak #2) (18 weeks) #Come and Get It (+6) john newman (new peak) (3 weeks) #Lean On (-1) major lazer, dj snake, mo (peak #2) (12 weeks) #Shots (-7) imagine dragons (peak #1x3) (12 weeks) #Famous (-1) charli xcx (peak #1x6) (12 weeks) #Cool for the Summer (new) demi lovato #La Mordidita (+6) ricky martin (new peak) (3 weeks) #Beautiful Now (-7) zedd, jon bellion (peak #3) (3 weeks) #Drop That Kitty (0) ty dolla $ign, charli xcx, tinashe (peak #6) (10 weeks) #Policeman (-4) eva simons (peak #11) (3 weeks) #Poison (+1) rita ora (peak #11) (3 weeks) #All Hands on Deck (-7) tinashe (peak #10) (11 weeks) #She's Not Me (+7) jenny lewis (new peak) (3 weeks) #Runaway (U & I) (+1) galantis (peak #11) (12 weeks) #Sound of a Woman (+7) kiesza (peak #2) (11 weeks) #King (+16) years & years (peak #18) (7 weeks) #Ship to Wreck (-10) florence + the machine (peak #12) (10 weeks) #The Night Is Still Young (-8) nicki minaj (peak #15) (4 weeks) #Style (-2) taylor swift (peak #1x3) (19 weeks) #Never Be Alone (+1) shawn mendes (peak #23) (17 weeks) #Back It Up (-5) prince royce, jennifer lopez, pitbull (peak #21) (3 weeks) #Yoga (-11) janelle monáe, jidenna (peak #10) (10 weeks) #Fight Song (-9) rachel platten (peak #19) (4 weeks) #Bad Blood (-5) taylor swift, kendrick lamar (peak #13) (4 weeks) #This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker (-2) maroon 5 (peak #28) (3 weeks) #Blank Space (-8) taylor swift (peak #1x10) (32 weeks) #Lights (-3) lena traffic (peak #29) (3 weeks) #Pity Party (0) melanie martinez (peak) (3 weeks) #Dreams (0) beck (peak #25) (3 weeks) #Ice Princess (+4) azealia banks (peak #11) (11 weeks) #Ghosttown (-1) madonna (peak #5) (11 weeks) #Doing It (+7) charli xcx, rita ora (peak #1x4) (21 weeks) #Hold My Hand (-7) jess glynne (peak #14) (7 weeks) #Give You What You Like (+4) avril lavigne (peak #10) (19 weeks) #Flashlight (+10) jessie j (peak #28) (9 weeks) #Trouble (-1) iggy azalea, jennifer hudson (peak #8) (17 weeks) #Autumn Leaves (+3) chris brown, kendrick lamar (peak #9) (21 weeks) #Forget (+4) marina and the diamonds (peak #2) (16 weeks) #Black Magic (-8) little mix (peak #29) (3 weeks) #I Still Love You (-15) jennifer hudson (peak #30) (2 weeks) #What Kind of Man (+3) florence + the machine (peak #5) (19 weeks) #Hey Mama (-6) david guetta, nicki minaj, bebe rexha, afrojack (peak #18) (9 weeks) #I Really Like You (0) carly rae jepsen (peak #10) (16 weeks) #I Want You to Know (-7) zedd, selena gomez (peak #22) (12 weeks) #Feel the Light (-12) jennifer lopez (peak #8) (12 weeks) Out *Fire Meet Gasoline, sia (peak #13) (8 weeks) *Feeling Myself, nicki minaj, beyoncé (peak #21) (3 weeks) Category:Real Top